1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a troffer luminaire. More particularly, the invention relates to a troffer luminaire having a structure which provides a continuous run appearance, opposed pivoting faux reflector assemblies, and a removable lamp shield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspended ceilings, also known as drop or dropped ceilings, are commonly used to provide a finished ceiling surface in a room or architectural space. Suspended ceilings may be used to conceal a previously existing ceiling or may be used for their ease of installation. Additionally, the suspended ceiling allows access to wireways and ductwork in a convenient manner for maintenance and the like.
The suspended ceiling is typically defined by perpendicular structural members which define squares or rectangles wherein troffer luminaires are positioned. Unfortunately, due to the layout of the structural members, the luminaires are separated and therefore making a substantially continuous uninterrupted lighting run of troffer luminaires has not been accomplished with any success.
Architectural lighting designers also prefer to have a shallow troffer design when utilizing troffer luminaires. One problem with providing a shallow design is that lighting near sides of the troffer spaced from the axis of the lamp are typically unevenly illuminated. Alternatively stated, a shallow profile typically leads to an uneven illumination across the span of the reflector. While the continuous run with troffer luminaire and the shallow profile design are highly desirable, they have not been available in prior art designs. Further, an additional problem with troffer luminaires of the prior art is that the designs have been somewhat difficult to maintain while also providing access to ballast.
It would be desirable to overcome these various problems to provide a low profile to shallow continuous architectural troffer luminaire which is easily accessible for maintenance and re-lamping, as well as providing even illumination across the span of a reflector.